Wonderwall
by punkrocka23
Summary: Based on the song by Oasis. A Wally and Kuki love story.


**Punkrocka23 presents: Wonderwall**

A one shot at Wally and Kuki. A story inspired by the classic written and performed by Oasis. Another couple brought together by the strings of a guitar. Please review and comment! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Darkness, anxiety, sweat, hope, love.<p>

All things, Wallabee Beatles felt and saw backstage just moments before his first rock show. He had found a new talent for guitar, and a new passion for rock music (especially the Beatles hence his last name). He simply picked up a Telecaster that Nigel brought in one day and began to play. He took up private lessons and became quite the musician.

But nothing prepared him for this right here, his first gig. When Ricky (from Ricky's Lime Bar) came asking him to perform at his bar on music night (every Thursday) at his bar, he had been shocked beyond anything. He had played before in front of his family and a few friends, but at a bar in front of a whole crowd of people, notably people he knew, it was a lot to take in. He didn't even know how Ricky knew he played guitar, he suspected Hoagie had something to do with it.

At first when Ricky asked him, he didn't even think he could say yes. That is until he told Kuki about it. She immediately got excited and got very "inspirational" on him. After much talk and arguing, she finally convinced him to do it (though with extreme reluctance). He simply couldn't resist that poutyface, not once in his life. She had smiled at him and told him these words "You're gonna be great Wally! I know you will! It's gonna be a special night for you." She had given him a wave out of that green sweater which had always been too big for her and walked away.

And that's when it hit Wally. This wasn't just a show, it was an opportunity. Kuki Sanban, his best friend and crush. It was a no matter of common sense or false love, he wanted to tell her how he felt, something he had been trying to do for what felt like centuries.

This was the perfect time to do it. Through the sound of his music he would win her heart. All he needed was the right tune to do it.

But what song should he choose? There were a million of them out there that talked of love and kissing and all that gooey crud. There had to be one that could speak the words to her, better than he could. The words of love and friendship. With in moments of thinking about it he knew the answer. It was one of his favorites, one that was more than just lovey-dovey bullshit.

So he would go on tonight and play one song and one song only (he had told Ricky this with no problems) to dazzle an audience and more importantly, win over his love. The song in question, was Wonderwall.

Oasis was one of his favorite bands, after the Beatles of course, and being almost a Brit himself (Australian was close enough) he felt it was the closest connection to a song he could get to. Only Hoagie knew of the song that he would play tonight, but none but himself knew of his intentions.

Kuki, she was his Wonderwall, and tonight he would show her.

Once again, darkness, anxiety, sweat, hope, love. The emotions and thoughts of a simple Australian boy before a rock show.

Then lights, shock, eyes open, ears listening, a voice talking into the microphone, a crowd waiting for the great rock star coming onto the stage.

_Presenting to you all! At Ricky's Lime Bar, all the way from Australia! or Cleveland I think (laughter) tonight with nothing but a guitar and the clothes on his back...Wallabee Beatles!_

Clapping. It echoed in his ears, everyone in that crowd waiting for him. Ricky certainly had a way with words. Slowly he rose up from the small green room he had sat in for the past 15 minutes, walked up the stairs and into the blinding lights that danced around the stage. The clapping and cheering increased ten fold and Wally simply could not believe all of this was for him. It took him a few seconds to realize he had a telecaster in his hands and he needed to plug it in to the amp.

As he did he saw a small figure in the crowd wearing a green sweater and converse all-stars waving at him. He smiled and waved back and thought _This ones for you Kooks_

The clapping died and all want quiet. Silence was so evident, not even the loudest cricket dared to make a sound. Wally found a stool sat down with his guitar and took the microphone in his hand. It echoed a little. He swallowed a huge lump in his throat and spoke. "Hey everyone, uh my name is Wally Beatles and I'm gonna play a song for you all tonight." _Fucking lame, think of something more cool to say dipshit. _He heard a whoop in the crowd, probably Hoagie.

"I uh, want to dedicate this song to someone." Sweat was pouring down again from his long blonde hair. "This...this is for you Kuki." he spat out. A few awws from the crowd. A wolf-whistle from Hoagie (_ I wish you would stop mate)_. But he could see Kuki, pure awe on her face. He smiled, warmth spreading to his heart. "I love you kooks."

That was all he needed to say.

He looked down. "Okay, okay" he said to himself. "Let's do this." He pulled the microphone close, he put his pick to the guitar (capoed in f sharp). It was now down to this moment, right here, right now. It was time.

He began strumming the famous chords. He did this for 4 measures until at long last he sang the words:

"Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you!" _Yes!_

"By now, you should've somehow realized what you gotta do!" _Keep going!_

"I don't believe that anybody, feels the way I do, about you now!" _Alright let's go!_

He kept going and going until coming to the bridge. And then he sang, like he never did before.

"Because maybe..." It wasn't just him singing. It was his heart singing, his undying love for a person bigger than anything else in the world. His guitar sang, his adams apple throbbed, his fingers ached, he was a runaway train. He thought only of Kuki and the words he couldn't explain to her for years now coming out. He thought he saw Hoagie swaying with a lighter. _What a wank_.

"You're my Wonderwall!"

He repeated the verses with the same majesty and vigor to the bridge and then back to the final chorus.

"Because maybe...ya gonna be the one that saves me...and after all...you're my wonderwall"

Repeated again until the final chorus line. "Because maybe...ya gonna be the one that saves me...ya gonna be the one that saves me...ya gonna be the one that saves me...ya gonna be the one that saves me"

He played the chords playing them loud at first but slowly fading, softer and softer, like the light of the sun about to fade behind the trees. Softer and softer until he strummed his last chord which echoed across the room one last time.

Silence, everyone staring. Untold reactions. Had they hated it? Until...

Clapping and cheering beyond his wildest imagination. Everyone cheering, everyone clapping. Totally bewildered he stood up, Telecaster in his hand and have a wave. The crowd cheered even harder and Wally knowing it was all over smiled and jumped down into the crowd. There was much patting on the back and congragulating. So many hands (and even a few autograph requests) he didn't know where he was going.

That is until he spotted Hoagie and Abby in the back corner simply waiting. He quickly got away from the crowd and went over towards them.

_Let's give it up for Wallabee Beatles!_ he heard in the background from Ricky.

Abby was smiling her usual cool smile. "Ya did good out there kid. Numbuh five's impressed."

"Thanks Abby" said Wally. "It was tough shit."

"I was right behind ya 100 percent the whole time." remarked Hoagie

"So that was you with the wolf-whistle! I oughta beat the livin crud outta you!"

"What? I was just tryin to support you. Don't let your wonder hit a wall."

"Jesus mate, that's the worst joke I've heard yet."

Hoagie cracked a stupid grin. "I've got better ones up my sleeve. But I think there's someone who wants to see you right now."

Wally was puzzled. "Huh?" Then it hit him who Hoagie was talking about. He peered over and saw a cute Japanese girl hands behind her back, looking at him red as a beet.

Wally blushed, he looked at Abby at what to do. "She's right over there kid." she said pointing her thumb behind her.

He pushed Hoagie out of the way. "Hold this" he said giving Hoagie his Telecaster. "Ugh!" grunted Hoagie under the weight of his thrust.

Slowly he made his way to Kuki. When he got to her they both went bright red. The awkwardness apparent.

"You did good tonight Wally." said Kuki rubbing her shoe behind her leg.

"Thanks kooks. It was all for you you know." She looked at him now.

"Really? I didn't know you felt that way for me."

"Of course I do. Always have. That was the only way I knew how to tell you." He spoke in barely more than a whisper.

Kuki looked down clearly wanting to say something. "I...I love you too Wally."

Wally's heart skipped a beat. "You are my Wonderwall." he said. _Goddamnit! That was disgusting! What kinda line was that!_

But Kuki looked at him again now, a softness in her eyes now that Wally couldn't resist.

She moved in closer and all of a sudden Wally knew what was going to happen, didn't fight it simply moved in the rest of the way.

And they kissed for the first time, under the dim lights of a stage, the guitar still echoing in his heart and in hers. Love being shared forever with one another.

Hoagie and Abby looked on simply smiling while they kissed. "Well ain't that somethin special" said Abby. "C'mon let's go get some ice cream." she said to Hoagie.

She was his Wonderwall, he was hers. Always, forever, undying, everlasting.


End file.
